


The Thlim Galdon

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Legolas of the Tree (later Legolas of Gondolin) see the moon rise for the first time.





	The Thlim Galdon

**The Thlim Galdon  
** By CC  
October, 2017 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This is my entry for the SWG October Challenge: Behind the Scenes. My story is about the Elf that would become Legolas of Gondolin, for now Legolas of the Thlim Galdon, and what was he doing when the Moon rose.

* * *

_First the Moon came forth, and even as it rose above the darkness in the West Fingolfin let blow his silver trumpets, and began his march into Middle-earth; and the shadows of his host went long and black before them._

_The History of Middle-earth, Volume XI: The War of the Jewels, The Grey Annals, §53._

 

Legolas stood guard on the edge of the forest, looking over the river. Though no dark creature would dare to cross it, the Thlim Galdon had heard of a battle in the north, of newcomer with eyes so bright that Orcs could not stand to look in them. Galdor believed they might be part of the Quendi who left these lands long ago, before Legolas was born. He had sent a message to Nowë, the Shipwright, but while they waited for the answer, they had to be careful. 

Suddenly a brilliance in the sky startled Legolas. He tightened his hold on his spear and looked westward. The white brilliance was slowly rising up the sky, brighter than the stars, but not enough to hide them from Legolas’ eyes. He heard murmurs behind him, and there was a howl somewhere north. The world had changed!

“What is that?” another guard, Maldir, asked.

“I know not, but it is beautiful…”

Galdor had come too, followed by their people. Legolas and Maldir bowed to their chieftain. “My Lord.”

For a moment they all watched the light rising in the sky, but then they looked around and there were patches of color at the base of some trees. The river waters were dark, and the forest was still painted in different shades of grey, but the light had changed how the lands looked. 

“The messenger returned from the Falas,” Galdor announced. “The newcomers are part of the Second People, who left these shores with Lord Araw, the Great Hunter. They battled against the Dark One’s creatures.

“Is this light a sign that they had defeated him?” 

Galdor turned to look at the woman who had asked the question. She was no warrior, though there were female warriors among the Thlim Galdon. 

“That is my wish, Nereina, but it is too soon to say.”

“Did the messenger say anything else?” an old man asked. 

“Nowë said that others will come. Lord Ossë came to him in a dream, and told him to be careful.”

“They would not hurt us,” another man said. “They are the Tatyar’s kin.”

Galdor stayed silent, all the eyes on him. Legolas could see that he was trying to think things through before speaking again.

“They have no reason to hurt us,” Galdor said at last. “We will wait, and see.”


End file.
